On The Run
by HeavyBane
Summary: Cream The Rabbit secretly had a crush on Tails, and was his biggest fan, she wanted to do anything for him so badly, including the naughty stuff. Did Tails get lucky? did he ever know how Cream felt about him? find out NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

**Uh... not sure about this story, all I can say is, we all have different opinions**

**(…)**

**It is a beautiful day on Mobius, Cream was sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting for 7:00 am, so she could go downstairs and have breakfast, it was one of her routines, currently it was 6:50 am, and her mother didn't get up till 7:00 am.**

"_Hmm, I can looked quickly_" Cream thought, she then opened a draw in her night stand, and got out a photo book that bought her good memories. She opened the book after closing the draw, and stared at the pictures closely, they were all of her and Tails, or just Tails himself, the first one was her favourite, which was the two in a hug, it always made her smile and blush

"Tails..." Cream said as she placed her index finger on the photo, and stroked the photo, touching the part with Tails on mostly, she began to cry and sob quietly, as she missed the fox a lot, Cream secretly had a crush on Tails, and hadn't told anyone

"_Tails, I want to be with you... but I'm worried what people will think of us" _Cream thought, she wiped her tears away and lied back down on the bed, then holding the album on her chest, and browsing through each picture, which made her smile. "I hope Cheese is okay at the Chao garden" Cream said, as she remembers having to give it back due to it's depressed emotions, Tikal had took it back home

"Cream dear, I'm just about to make breakfast" Vanilla interrupted, Cream quickly opened her draw and placed the photo album in there, then closing the draw again "Is everything alright in there?"

"Ye-es, just getting changed" Cream replied as she wiped her tears away again, she then heard Vanilla leave, Cream got out her night gown and got into her orange dress, with her orange shoes and white gloves, Cream also got out a hair band which was orange, but she didn't wear it around anyone else but Tails, the hair band had a little orange flower on the top of it, the six year old rabbit then walked downstairs after leaving her bedroom, and seating herself at the plain oakwood table set that her mother had for a while

"Hello dear, is everything alright now?" Vanilla asked

"What do you mean?" Cream asked, Vanilla turned around and looked confused

"I thought I heard you crying?" Vanilla asked, Cream's eyes widened, and she nodded

"I did... I want to see Tails" Cream asked

"Well... after your breakfast, you can go and see Tails" Vanilla replied

"Okay" Cream said, she then ate the bowl of cereal her mother had made for her

"I forgot to mention, it's cold outside today dear, so get some warm clothing after breakfast" Vanilla pointed out

"_Perfect, that'll make Tails hug me again" _Cream thoughts

**5 minutes later**

**Cream ran upstairs and got a yellow scarf with Tails' face on, which she had made herself, then she got a light blue jacket and wore it, and got her boots our, coloured orange and yellow. Cream then ran downstairs instantly after putting her warm clothing on, and opened the front door.**

"I'm going to see Tails now, I should be home by lunch" Cream shouted as she left and closed the door

"Okay, have fun dear" Vanilla replied

Cream walked along the pathway from her home to Tails' home _"I hope that nobody knows about me being a huge fan of Tails" _Cream thought, she got her hair band out and put it in front of her ears, and resumed walking the path, she saw someone familiar in the distance "Is that? AMY?!" Cream said loudly, it alerted the hedgehog

"Oh, hey Cream" Amy shouted back, and then ran towards Cream, her coat and boots made treading and movement sounds, Amy stood in front of Cream and hugged her

"Hello Amy" Cream replied with a cheerful smile

"What are you doing out here Cream?" Amy asked as she pulled away from the hug

"I was going to see Tails" Cream replied, Amy examined her clothing, and noticed the scarf, Amy gasped and Cream blushed

"Well uh... I was coming to visit you, how about we go to see him together?" Amy replied, Cream nodded "But... why do you have that scarf with his face on?" Amy asked, Cream blushed bright red again

"I like him" Cream replied, Amy laughed

"I think that's an understatement" Amy replied

"What?" Cream asked as she looked confused at Amy

"I think you're in love with him" Amy pointed out, Cream blushed

"I am, but keep it secret" Cream replied, Amy nodded

"Sure, come on, let's see him already" Amy grabbed Creams hand and dragged her along the pathway, Cream quickly changed her pace and caught up with Amy, being the same walking speed she his "So... what made you love Tails?" Amy asked, Cream blushed bright red again

"He's cute" Cream replied

"That can't be it, there must be something else" Amy pointed out, the two then stopped as Cream thought

"Well uh... he's my hero" Cream replied, Amy was surprised to hear this

"Well, that's great Cream, that you have your own hero, but why is he your hero?" Amy asked

"Uh... because he saved my life a few times, and he makes me happy" Cream replied

"Okay, I'll stop asking questions now, nice hair band by the way" Amy pointed out as they started walked along the pathway again

"Thanks... oh, I was only supposed to wear it when I'm around Tails" Cream pointed out, Amy smiled

"Aw, you try to look nice for him, don't you?" Amy pointed out

"I do..." Cream replied

"Is that what Tails would want?" Amy asked, Cream frowned

"I-I never thought about that..." Cream replied, Amy smiled

"It's not like you put make up in... or had any surgery done to you" Amy pointed out, Cream smiled and nodded

"Okay, can we just focus on getting to Tails' house now" Cream asked

**10 minutes later**

**Cream and Amy had arrived at Tails' house, they knocked on the door once and heard nothing, Amy turned the door handle of the front house, it then opened.**

"Huh? This ain't like Tails?" Cream pointed out, Amy shrugged her shoulders and walked in with Cream, still hearing no sign of Tails "Could he have forgotten to lock the door?"

"Nah, he's asleep, I can hear him" Amy pointed out as she heard snoring from upstairs, Cream instantly blushed and smiled hearing this

"He sounds so cute, I've got to wake him up" Cream said, she then walked upstairs quietly and examined the corridor, seeing Tails' gloves and shoes scattered across the place, Cream continued on into his bedroom, and saw him sleeping on his back, with his tails either side of him, and smiling away in his sleep

"Yes mother..." Tails said in his sleep, he then frowned, Cream watched as he talked to himself "But this makes me look like a nerd mom"

"Aw... nothing makes you look like a nerd Tails" Cream replied, she then walked up to him and nudged him a few times, he let out one loud snore and woke up, then opening his eyes and yawning

"Cream?" Tails asked

"I came here to visit you... your front door was open, and you were asleep" Cream replied, Tails sighed and sat up

"Okay, I'm glad you're here" Tails replied with a smile, Cream blushed bright red and smiled back at him

"Have you been doing okay Tails?" Cream asked, Tails smiled as he got out the bed, and nodded

"Yes, I have, how about you Cream?" Tails asked

"I've missed you a lot Tails... only a bit okay" Cream replied with a frown, Tails patted the seat next to her

"Hey, I'll always be okay, and surely you will be" Tails replied as Cream sat next to him

"T-Tails, I'm sorry I didn't visit you for a while..." Cream added

"No, I'm sorry" Tails replied, Tails placed his hand underneath Creams chin and lifted it up, Cream turned around and faced him, then stared into his eyes "Listen Cream, I don't want to upset you any more, so how can I make it up to you?" Tails asked

"Hmm... I'm not sure" Cream replied

"How about a hug?" Amy interrupted, Tails and Cream instantly looked at the pink hedgehog standing in the doorway

"Well... that will do it for me" Cream replied, Tails turned around and hugged Cream, Cream hugged back and blushed, then smiled at Amy as she watched "You have no idea how long I wanted one of these Tails" Cream added

"Same" Tails replied, Cream then broke away from the hug and realized they were all wearing winter clothing, then he saw the scarf "Huh? What's this?" Tails asked as he grabbed the end of the scarf with his face sown into it

"I sown it myself... I think you're cute, and I wanted you with me everywhere I went" Cream replied, Tails blushed bright red and held the scarf

"Wow... I didn't know you thought that way about me... it's nice" Tails replied with a cheerful smile, Cream took the scarf off and wrapped it around him

"It looks better on you, right Amy?" Cream pointed out and asked

"Right" Amy replied, Tails blushed bright red again and hugged Cream

"Y'know, I think you're cute too Cream" Tails pointed out

"You need any breakfast Tails?" Amy interrupted, Tails turned around and shook his head

"Nah, I only want to be here with Cream for now" Tails replied

"Suit yourself" Amy said as she left, Tails and Cream looked at each other, staring into each others eyes and smiled

"Tails, I've never told you this, but you're my hero" Cream said, Tails blushed and pulled her head into his chest, as Cream moved closer to Tails

"I thought Sonic was" Tails replied, Cream shook her head

"You do more than him" Cream replied, Tails laughed

"Hardly" Tails added

"You do, it's true... you've built many things that have helped us out, and others, you have even given us things that others haven't" Cream explained, Tails smiled

"I guess, but if that's what makes you happy, then I'm happy to do it" Tails replied

"I love it when you give me stuff, I keep it somewhere safe, because anything of yours is valuable" Cream pointed outdated

"I guess, but they're not like vases, so you don't have to" Tails replied

"Okay, now Tails... is there anything I can do for you now?" Cream asked as she pulled away from the hug and stared at Tails, Tails shook his head

"The only thing you can do is... accompany me" Tails replied, Cream smiled and pulled him into a hug

"That's what I have been wanting to do Tails" Cream added

"Really?" Tails replied

"Mm-hmm, and I don't ever want to let you go" Cream added, Tails blushed bright red and sighed

"Neither do I" Tails replied as he held her tightly, pressing his fingers against her dress, digging into her back

"Tails, do you know how to give massages?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"I sort of do... if you want one, I'll give you one" Tails replied, Cream nodded and pulled away from the hug "Okay, just sit there, I'll get into position" Tails said as he moved behind Cream, sat directly behind her narrowly avoiding her fluffy tail, Tails' legs were by the side of hers, he felt like he was doing the splits

"Are you alright Tails?" Cream asked as she turned around, Tails grunted

"I'm not sure what position I should do this in" Tails replied, Cream giggled

"Anyone will be fine, as long as I get a massage" Cream added, Tails nodded and put this hands on Creams back

"I forgot to mention, if you want this to feel better than it already is, you should take off your dress" tails pointed out, Cream was shocked to hear this, she looked at herself seeing she was wearing the coat and boats

"What?" Cream replied, Tails sighed and stopped massaging her shoulders

"You don't have to undress, it's just an option, it will feel really good if you do undress" Tails pointed out, Cream giggled and took her coat off and placed it on the empty space beside her, and then she pulled her dress over her head, Tails' eyes grew wide and he smiled

"Mm, Tails, this is nice" Cream pointed out as Tails massaged her shoulders

"Aw, that's good, I took the massage class back on Earth when I was under a lot of stress" Tails replied

"Do you miss Earth Tails?" Cream asked

"Not really, I don't know what them humans really are, but I don't like them" Tails replied

"I don't like them either" Cream added

"Hmm, I wonder if we have anything else in common" Tails asked, Cream turned around and knelt down in front of Tails

"Yeah, I wonder that some times" Cream replied, Tails looked at her confused, Cream shook her head "I wonder that all the time" Cream laughed

"Heh, yeah... I wonder if there is somebody as cute as you out there" Tails replied, Cream blushed

"Let's try a different position, what about the one where I lay on my front?" Cream asked, Tails sighed and nodded

"If you want to, then sure" Tails replied, Cream then got into position, lying on the bed on her front

"Do I have to take my underwear off?" Cream asked, Tails laughed and shook his head

"Nah, but again, if you want to, you can" Tails replied

"Hmm, it's best if I don't, since Amy is here" Cream added, Tails nodded and started massaging her back for 5 minutes "T-Tails, you know what would be better than this?"

"What?" Tails asked, Cream turned around and pulled her underwear off, Tails blushed pink and his eyes grew wide

"Maybe you can have babies with me?" Cream asked as she held her legs together, Tails sighed and smiled

"But you, but- eh?" Tails was confused, he moved his tails back behind him

"I was going to ask you something too" Cream replied as she moved closer to Tails, then sitting on his lap "Would you go out with me?" Cream asked, Tails sighed and frowned

"Sorry, I have to think about it first" Tails replied, Cream frowned and got off his lap, and got her dress and underwear back on

"Okay, I'll give you some time to think about it" Cream said as she got her coat on, and then left the room, and went downstairs to see Amy

"So... what did you two do? I heard some weird noises?" Amy asked, Cream blushed pink and stood in front of Amy

"Tails gave me a massage, and I asked him out... he needs some time to think" Cream replied

"Okay, let's go then" Amy said, the two then left the front door, they heard running behind them as they walked down the pathway, then two tails spinning

"Tails?" Cream said as she turned around, Tails was running towards her, once he caught up with Cream, he was panting for air

"Cream, I want to go out with you" Tails said as he panted for air

"Really?" Cream asked, she put her hands together and held them with a smile

"Yes, I didn't realize it now, but, I think you're the right one for me" Tails replied, Cream blushed and hugged him, it started snowing heavily down onto the 3, and Tails felt every particle of snow on his fur, causing him to shiver violently "C-Cold" Tails said as his teeth tapped together

"Let's get inside, I'll see you another day Amy" Cream replied as the two walked back into Tails' house, Cream sat Tails on the sofa in his living room "You are pretty cold huh? I'll get you some stuff that'll make you warm" Cream replied as she walked to his bedroom and got his duvet

"Uh, I can still move you know" Tails interrupted as Cream took the duvet, Cream laughed as she turned around

"Of course, you're Miles Prower" Cream pointed out, Tails blushed pink and walked up to her

"Maybe I don't want to rest downstairs" Tails said as he narrowed his eyes, Cream narrowed her eyes and stared directly at Tails' blue eyes

"Maybe... you want to sleep with me?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"With pleasure" Tails replied, he then pushed the rabbit gently onto the bed and lied her down on her back, Tails then lied down next to her and pulled the covers over each other

"I should probably take my clothes off first" Cream replied "And yes, there will be a lot of pleasure... for the both of us"

"We're so naughty, I can tell you're my biggest fan girl" Tails said, Cream took her clothes off and threw them on the floor, and then cuddled up to Tails "I am, I'll do anything for you Tails"

"Heh, and perhaps you wouldn't mind if we have children?" Tails asked, Cream sighed

"I'd love to raise a family with you Tails... who cares about our age difference, this is our lives now" Cream pointed out, Tails stroked her back

"I couldn't care what anyone thought of us, we love each other, and nobodies going to stop that" Tails replied, Cream kissed him on the lips deeply causing him to blush pink

"Come on, I want you to hear me purr!" Cream asked, Tails smiled and lied on top of her

"I don't know why I build machines" Tails pointed out

"What do you mean?" Cream asked

"I mean, I am the machine, just watch" Tails said as he began to get aroused, and held onto Creams hands

**(…)**

**A/N: Due to MA ratings not allowed, I cant exactly describe it... so look up hentai comics if you want, like I do ^_^ I agree with the stuff completely, I hate being human, I just wish SEGA would actually make TailsXCream a couple in the games, or at least let them hug... anything cute, or a bunch of us can team up and do voices, ideas, and make it into a game, Tails and Cream adventure or something... love the couple so much, AAAW**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**(…)**

**30 minutes of intimate heaven, Tails and Cream were panting for air desperately, Cream cuddled up to Tails and kissed him on the cheek as he lied back and had his arms behind his head, and crossed them**

"That was nice" Cream pointed out, Tails laughed

"Yeah... I think I wrecked your thing good" Tails replied, Cream laughed and stroked Tails' chest

"Would you want round 2?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head

"As much as I'd love to do it again, I think I need a break first, say. What time is it?" Tails asked, Cream looked over the top of Tails and saw the clock

"It's 11:00 am" Cream replied with a kiss on the lips

"Hmm, you said you were going home for lunch... damn, I really enjoyed spending time with you Cream" Tails replied, Cream laughed

"Me too" Cream replied

"For a six year old, you're pretty smart" Tails pointed out, Cream blushed pink and wrapped her legs around Tails body

"For an eight year old, you're too smart" Cream replied, Tails laughed

"Most of the time... I probably am" Tails replied

"So... I wonder what mother would think of this? Because we're going to have children..." Cream pointed out

"She's probably going to punish you... sorry Cream" Tails replied

"It's okay, I'll just run away" Cream added, Tails smiled

"You'd really do that just to be with me?" Tails asked

"Well... would you?" Cream asked

"Of course" Tails replied

"Then yeah, I would do that too" Cream added "Tails, what are we going to do?" Cream asked, Tails stroked her head

"I'm not sure, I'll find a way out of this, don't worry" Tails replied

"I feel bad about this... you said Cosmo was your girlfriend didn't you?" Cream pointed out

"No... that was only to look big, I really wanted to go out with you, but I was too shy" Tails replied with a frown

"I did the same with Emeryl... perhaps this is what bought us together" Cream pointed out

"Yeah... what would they say about this?" Tails asked, Cream frowned

"I'm not sure, but something good" Cream replied

"Wherever they are, they're probably watching over us, and are saying we should be happily together" Tails replied, Cream nodded

"Right, can you drop me off at my moms when I get changed?" Cream asked

"Sure" Tails replied, he then got up and yawned

"Tired?" Cream asked

"Clearly" Tails replied and laughed

"Done!" Cream interrupted, Tails turned around and saw her in her clothes again

"Great, let's get you home now" Tails pointed out

"So we're not telling mother?" Cream replied

"I was going to tell her myself, and I'll take the blame for you Cream" Tails replied, Cream blushed pink and hugged him tightly

**(…)**

**Tails and Cream were at Vanilla's house, they shared a quick kiss on the lips before they knocked on the door, Tails knocked on the door, and it was answered by Vanilla.**

"Hello dear, did you have fun round Mr. Tails' house?" Vanilla asked, Cream nodded

"Yeah, we played some games" Cream replied as she looked at Tails, Tails blushed and laughed quietly

"About that... uh, me and Cream are going out, boyfriend and girlfriend" Tails explained, Vanilla looked at them angrily

"Cream, you're too young to be dating a boy" Vanilla pointed out, Tails frowned and scratched his head

"Actually... it was me who was dating her, I asked her and stuff" Tails interrupted as Vanilla grabbed Creams hand and pulled her into the house

"OW!" Cream said as Vanilla almost pulled her arm off, Tails instantly reacted

"Hey, don't hurt her" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled at him

"You cant tell me how to raise my children Mr. Prower, you two are not allowed to see each other any more" Vanilla almost slammed the door, but then something had stopped it from closing, she turned around and saw Tails' hand on the edge of the door, then Tails pushed the door open

"We're in l-love, you c-cant" Tails said as the pain got to him slowly, he fell on the ground curling up in pain, Vanilla and Cream looked worried

"Look what you did mom" Cream said as she knelt down in front of Tails

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Vanilla replied, Cream grew angry and looked at her, but Tails pulled on Creams arm causing her to turn around

"I-she's right, but we belong together" Tails said as he sat up, Cream held him up with a hug and kissed him on the cheek, Vanilla frowned and sighed at the couple

"I stick by my rules, and that is no dating till you're sixteen" Vanilla replied, Tails and Cream looked at her with a surprised expression on their faces, they frowned

"That's way too long" Tails pointed out, Tails began to struggle as his fingers hurt again, from his left hand

"Would a kiss make it better Tails?" Cream asked, Tails nodded as he held his hand out, Cream kissed it causing him to blush

"Definitely feels better now" Tails pointed out

"Uh, Cream dear, what is that coming out from under your dress?" Vanilla asked, Cream looked down and saw white stuff on the floor right underneath her, Cream blushed and hugged Tails

"Tails, what is that?" Cream asked, Tails blushed pink and laughed

"Uh... that game we played earlier... it was a naughty game" Tails pointed out, Vanilla gasped

"That's it, Cream, you're grounded, and Mr. Prower, I don't want to see you here ever again" Vanilla shouted at the two, Tails and Cream stood up and shook their heads

"That's going to be hard to do isn't it, considering she has my children, and I have a right to see them" Tails pointed out as he wrapped his arm around Cream

"You do, but Cream... would you want to love a boy who's ruined your life?" Vanilla asked

"No... but Tails made it better, I wanted to raise a family with him for ages... I even had a crush on him, leave me alone" Cream said as she pulled Tails' arm and pulled him outside

"We better go quick, any time now, Vanilla will call Sonic, I know your mother well" Tails replied

"Where will we go then?" Cream asked

"Only somewhere I know, and you'll know, it's as nice little island with trees and a lake, which his supposed to make us naughty..." Tails explained as he picked Cream up in a bridal style and flew away with her

"Why cant I fly?" Cream asked

"Because you're too cute, I don't want them... I'm going to say beautiful ears doing all the work" Tails replied, Cream blushed pink and laughed

"Snowing hard huh?" Cream pointed out

"Sorta, but that wont slow me down, the lake on this island, it's small, but it's warm and it doesn't snow there" Tails explained

**(…)**

**Back with Vanilla**

"Did my daughter just ask me to leave her alone?" Vanilla asked herself

"That's why I heard" a familiar voice said

"Espio?" Vanilla replied

"Correct" Epsio replied as he revealed himself, uncloaking from behind Vanilla

"Oh Epsio, what am I going to do?" Vanilla asked, Espio sighed

"The only thing you can do, is accept the fact they're in love" Espio replied

"I guess you're right... but I want my daughter back" Vanilla replied, she got out a cellphone

"If you want her back for good, don't punish them, what they're doing is good because... don't you want your daughter happy?" Espio pointed out

"I do, shh" Vanilla said as she held the phone against her ear

"Ye-hello?" Sonic answered

"Hello Sonic, Tails has ran off with my daughter" Vanilla replied, Sonic gasped

"That isn't like him is it?" Sonic asked

"It is at the moment, but I'm just so worried... I want to get her back" Vanilla pointed out

"I'll try my best, I'll ask Tails if he has seen Amy, she wasn't in her apartment when I went to see her, but she had taken her winter clothing" Sonic replied, Vanilla sighed

"Okay, bring Cream back please, soon" Vanilla asked

"I will do, or at least try to, goodbye miss" Sonic said as he hung up

**(…)**

**Tails and Cream were on this island, time had gone quick for the two, and it was late at night, Tails bought the Tornado and parked it on the island. Cream was in the warm laked which Tails had talked about, and she enjoyed it, especially as she was wearing no clothes**

"You like this place Cream?" Tails asked, Cream nodded

"I like that place more" Cream pointed to Tails' groin, Tails laughed and sat on the edge of the lake, it was barely deep, as it reached Cream's neck height "Want me to clean it ready?" Cream asked, Tails laughed and nodded

"Okay, go ahead" Tails said as he spread his legs out, just as Cream walked over, Tails heard something "Wait, something fast... CREAM HIDE!" Tails pushed Cream under the water and Sonic arrived

"Oh, I was expecting to see you with Cream buddy, where is she?" Sonic asked

"I'm not sure, I took her to station square a few hours ago to see Amy" Tails replied, Tails heard Cream struggling under the water

"Seen Amy?" Sonic asked, Tails shook his head quickly

"No! Sorry" Tails replied, Sonic then left and Tails let Cream up again, she peaked her head out of the lake and gasped for air "Sorry Cream, but if I didn't do that, I would have been in trouble" Tails replied, Cream smiled at him as she shook the water off her fur

"It's okay Tails, it was to be safe" Cream replied, she then spread his legs out again "Okay, spring up for me!"

**30 minutes of intimate pleasure later, Cream was panting for air as Tails lied back on the grass behind him, dipping his feet in the water, Cream lied on top of him and started to fall asleep**

"Wont you get cold Cream?" Tails asked

"Nah, I'll be fine if you're keeping me warm" Cream replied, Tails wrapped his tails around her and then closed his eyes

"So you want to start our new life here?" Tails asked, Cream giggled

"Of course, this is like a paradise" Cream pointed out

"Okay, anything for you Cream" Tails replied "I love you so much... I want a second child after this one"

"Me too" Cream replied

**(…)**

**The couple lived happily and started a family on this island, and built a house, constantly being intimate with each other at the lake, Tails loved Cream as much as Cream loved him, and found it was surprising that Cream was a big fan of his. **

**(…)**

**A/N: Soz about cutting short, I have about... 7 ideas of new TailsXCream fan fictions? All really good ones, I promise, I hope you enjoyed**

**R&R**


End file.
